


Act of God

by feardubh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feardubh/pseuds/feardubh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending, written for a friend because I was being a tit and quoting Twist and Shout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



It seemed like a miracle, the way Castiel changed. Contrary to the medallion he wore around his neck, Dean was not one to believe in god or any higher power, but if there was one- this was the proof. Or maybe it wasn’t god. Maybe it was love, piercing the veil of death to save the day. He didn’t know. What he did know, as he pressed his lips to his lover’s forehead, was that Castiel was okay, and that was really all that mattered to him.

The change was subtle, and if it had happened any other way he wouldn’t have believed it, but there came the day that Castiel was doomed to die, and he kept breathing. Baby steps. He noticed first the new strength in the pale fingers that grasped his own every moment he sat beside the bed- they were strong, but not fever strong. Healthy. But he tucked the thought away as soon as it echoed in his mind.

“Dean,” The voice was soft, but it woke him from his uneasy slumber nonetheless.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean had taken to sleeping in this stupid hospital chair, and Tessa didn’t mind.

“Dean, I think my fever’s down.” One hand snaked out and rested on his cheek with a featherlight touch- oh. The skin was cool.

“Oh, _Cas_ ,”

The limbs strengthened, and as Tessa began to allow Castiel out of his bed, familiar lean muscle returned. He would walk up and down, up and down the hall with his IV in one hand. Then came the day he was given leave to forgo his respirator- it was uphill from there. Dean came back from a brief run to a gas station to phone his brother to find Castiel out of bed; as he walked into the room and stood, jaw agape, Castiel shuffled to him and threw his thin arms around his neck.

The doctors claimed it was an act of god. They flocked to Castiel, running tests, which he submitted to whole-heartedly. Dean would sit by his side, and there he would catch a glimpse of the man he fell in love with; a gleam in those azure eyes, the life in his quick smile. The soft sigh of his breath as he slept.

Cas was released from the hospital on a Thursday.

It was sunny.

Late afternoon.

Beautiful California weather.

Dean packed up a duffel bag that day- Blanket. Picnic basket. And old Polaroid camera- and they drove to the beach. There was a lot of cleaning up to do, an apartment to sort, a war to outgrow, but there was something in Dean that told him he could do it. “If Cas could fight this off- you can live again.” And he could. It was hard for both of them, but they could live.

* * *

“Come with me,” he said, his fingers intertwined with Castiel’s as he unlocked the door and threw it open. Cas’s eyes widened in amazement.

“A house, Dean?”

Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead as he pulled his lover inside. Sitting in the corner of the front room next to a few dusty boxes was an old record player, and he pulled the needle down. _Wise men say_ …

He pulled Castiel close, rested his chin on his shoulder, burying his face in his scent as they began to dance. “Yes, Cas. A home.”


End file.
